tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Thomas Way (DVD)
The Thomas Way is a UK/US DVD containing six episodes from the seventeenth season. Description UK Get ready for fun and frolics on Sodor as the engines find out that there is always something new to learn! While Thomas and Duck learn how to steam ahead together with a special delivery, Luke and Millie find out what it's like to drive in each other's tracks - literally! Percy steams straight into a lucky encounter with Bill and Ben, Caitlin gets a lesson in how things are done and Paxton works hard to recover Thomas' lost puff. With so much activity on Sodor, it's important to remember that the only way is not always the Thomas way! US Hop aboard for fun on Sodor as the engines find out that there is always something new to learn! While Thomas and Duck learn how to steam ahead together with a special delivery, Luke and Millie find out what it's like to drive in each other's tracks - literally! Percy steams straight into a lucky encounter with Bill and Ben, Caitlin gets a lesson in how things are done, and Paxton works hard to recover Thomas' lost puff. With so much activity on Sodor, it's always important to steam ahead and remember that the best way is the Thomas Way. Episodes # The Thomas Way * # The Switch * # Percy's Lucky Day * # Calm Down Caitlin * # The Lost Puff * # Luke's New Friend (Separate from the main feature on the US release) (*Followed by a Bonus Feature;UK) Songs (US release only) * Hey, Hey Thomas! * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI Version) Bonus Features UK * Really Useful Engines - Luke and Percy * Mr. Perkins' Postcard - Blue Mountain Quarry * The Earl's Quiz - Up, Up and Away! and Not Now, Charlie! * Mr. Perkins' Storytime - Trucks! * Who's That Engine? - Thomas * Really Useful Certificate (DVD-ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") US * Mr. Perkins' Railway - Sounds of the Railway * Lift and Load Crane game * Guess Who? puzzles - Duck, Luke, Paxton, Rheneas and Cranky Trivia * This is the first US DVD since Carnival Capers not to include the French narration track as one of the other languages. * Luke's New Friend is listed as a bonus episode on the US DVD. * On the UK DVD, when you play the episodes from the main menu, the credits are shown (only at the beginning and end of all the main features) and the episodes are slightly cropped at the sides. However, when selected from the episode selection menu, the episodes are played individually without the credits and without being cropped. * On the UK DVD, when Play All is selected, a steam effect is shown at the end of The Thomas Way, but not when the aforementioned episode is played separately via the episode selection. Goofs * The back cover shows an image from Steamie Stafford, but that episode is not featured on the release. * Teresa Gallagher is not given credit on the ending credits. * Rebecca O'Mara's name is misspelled as "Rebbecca O' Mara" in the credits. * On the UK bonus features, "The Earl's Quiz" is misspelled as "The Earls' Quiz". * Halim Jabbour (Producer), Ian McCue (Producer), Marion Edwards (Excutive Producer), and Karen Barnes (Executive in Charge of Production) were given credited twice in the US ending credits. Gallery File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD)backcoverandspine.png|UK Back cover and spine File:TheThomasWayUKDVDdisc.png|UK disc File:TheThomasWayUSDVDbackcover.png|US Back cover and spine File:TheThomasWayUSDVDdisc.png|US disc File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK title card File:TheThomasWayUKDVDmainmenu.png|UK Main Menu File:TheThomasWayUKDVDepisodeselectionmenu.png|UK episode selection File:TheThomasWayUKDVDbounsfeaturesmenu.png|UK bonus features File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD)certificatescreen.png|UK certificate screen File:TheThomasWay(UKDVD)certificate.png|Really Useful certificate File:TheThomasWayUSDVDmainmenu.png|US Main Menu File:TheThomasWayUSDVDepisodeselectionmenu.png|US episode selection File:TheThomasWayUSDVDlanguageselectionmenu.png|US language selection File:TheThomasWayUSDVDbonusfeaturesmenu.png|US bonus features File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame1.png|Lift and Load Crane Game File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!(DVD)USLift&Loadcranegame2.png Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video